


Pact with the Devil

by JBoogle



Category: Criminal Minds, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Between Seasons 2 and 3 of Teen Wolf, Multi, No Alpha Pack, No Possessed Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBoogle/pseuds/JBoogle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale's name was cleared, but when supposed animal attacks start showing up again in Beacon Hills, Sheriff Stilinski decides it's time to call in extra help. That being the form of the BAU team. (Rating may change)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Physics Magic

He was sprinting to the conference room when his phone started ringing in his pocket, though he was too preoccupied to notice. His detour to refill his morning coffee caused him to be late for the meeting, and he tried to quietly make his way into the room as he slinked to his seat. The files he'd been balancing were finally able to spill onto the table, and he quickly flipped open the top folder in time with the presentation on the board. Thankfully for his ability to read as fast as he could, he was able to get caught up with everything easily enough.

“Glad you could finally join us, Dr. Reid.” 

The authoritative voice broke his reverie making him wince. A lopsided smile made its way to his lips, “Sorry, Hotch. It won't happen again.” He heard Morgan and Rossi snicker across the table.

Hotch nodded once and motioned for JJ to continue.

“As I was saying, the latest victim, Cindy Murphy, was found 3 days after being reported missing. And, just like the others, was found with lacerations around her neck and abdomen area. Reports have also come back showing that Cindy was raped and beaten multiple times before the unsub finally killed her.” JJ clicked through a few slides, various images of her body were shown. “The local authorities are under the assumption that—”

The sound of a cell phone ringing cut her off.

Reid jumped as his phone rang loudly in his pocket. “Sorry, I thought I turned it off.” Mumbling, he reached in and silenced it, not bothering to take it out completely. He nodded an apology and fidgeted in his seat nervously.

Funny. The only people who would call him were currently in the room with him.

Reid felt a light blush bloom on his cheeks. It seemed anything that happened to him was always fuel for his teammates jokes. JJ turned back to the screen, but was cut off from speaking once again when the phone started ringing immediately thereafter.

Hotch gave Reid a warning look, to which the frazzled profiler once again silenced his phone as quickly as he could. He glanced over at the rest of the team, all giving him questioning looks. Prentiss's eyebrows furrowed together, Morgan sat next to her mirroring the same look.

“I, uh, sorry. It must be a wrong number calling. I don't know anyone else who would—” Reid was interrupted as the phone started up. Again.

“You sure about that, Genius?” Morgan smirked.

Reid ignored him, taking his phone out and hesitating once he took a look at the number.

Hotch noticed the slight hesitation, “Reid?” He sat back in his chair. “Everything alright?”

“I'm not sure.” Reid's fingers hovered over the 'end call' button, worry clearly written over his features.

“If you need to step outside for a minute...” Hotch left the statement open, eyeing him carefully.

Reid blinked a couple of times, his own eyebrows knit together in frustration. He glanced up at his team quickly before looking back down at the ringing phone. “You know I wouldn't unless if it was important.” He half smiled as he pushed himself up from the table. He didn't wait to exit the room before answering, “Hey, Is everything ok?”

Behind him, Emily was mouthing 'who is it?' to the rest of the team as he closed the door behind him. They all shook their heads with uncertainty.

Instead of continuing with the presentation, the group watched curiously through the blinds as Reid paced frantically back and forth outside. He'd pause occasionally and nod his head a couple of times, then would continue to pace.

“Must be someone important for him to leave in the middle of a debrief.” Rossi commented offhandedly. “Girlfriend?”

Hotch glanced over at Dave, back to the empty chair next to him, then back up at the brunette biting his lip outside. He was about to order JJ to continue with the presentation when Reid scrubbed a hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Something was wrong.

Reid nodded, said a quick goodbye, and stood for a few seconds as he tried to compose himself as best he could. He opened the door just enough to poke his head in. “Hey, uh, Hotch, could I talk to you real quick?” He averted his gaze from everyone else in the room, though he could feel their questioning stares on him.

“Excuse me.” Hotch said to the group as he stood up to join his subordinate. “Reid, what's the matter?” He asked once the door was closed behind him, though he knew the wood was thin enough for the others to hear if they really wanted to. And, knowing them, of course they did.

“I think I might have a different case.” Reid cut to the chase. “That was the Sheriff from Beacon Hills.” Hotch nodded. “He says there have been bodies turning up left and right, all pointing to potential animal attacks, but he thinks otherwise.” He cleared his throat. “Mainly due to the fact that when the tests come back, the animal hairs they found came back positive as being Canis Lupus, also known as wolf.” He waited for a response, and when he received none he continued, “Wolves haven't been in California for over 60 years.”

“As interesting as that sounds, Reid, I don't think they would need the help from the FBI for wolf hair.” He turned to go back into the conference room.

Reid placed a hand on his arm, stopping him. “There's more. He said that other bodies have shown up that have been severed in half completely with what appears to be a sword. They're found hung up in trees bound by the wrists.”

Hotch contemplated the information, “How does he know they're related?”

“They've found wolf hairs on those bodies as well.”

Aaron glanced back at the team still waiting in the conference room. As if sensing his doubt Reid interjected, “He'd only call me if it was important. Please, Hotch.” The older man glanced back at him, “I haven't talked to him in a year. Other than my mom, we generally don't keep up frequent contact in my family.”

The word 'family' caught Hotch's attention and he looked down at the hand still holding onto his arm and nodded.

“Alright, let the others know.”

\---

“There are more of you?” Prentiss asked after the group had been brought up to speed and the investigation documents had been sent over.

“Why are you surprised?” Reid frowned.

Emily shrugged, “No reason.”

“Those are some seriously messed up bodies.” Garcia piped in as she looked over the mangled corpses. “Whoever did this is some sick whacko.”

“They all are, Baby Girl.” Morgan said and swiped the photos from her. “Shouldn't you be getting back to your computers?”

Garcia feigned hurt, “Ouch. Don't expect any love from me sugar!” She stood up to leave, “Good luck my lovelies, you know where to reach me!” She gave the 'call me' sign to Reid and winked. He looked at her perplexed then continued to gather up the files in front of him.

“Alright, once we've gathered everything we'll leave. Make it quick.” Hotch said and exited the room, headed for his office.

“So, Spence, when were you going to tell us about your extended family?” JJ asked as she helped collect the folders from everyone.

“I don't know.” He answered. “To be honest I sometimes forget I have more family.” He paused in contemplation, “Though I should be getting a call in a couple of months for my birthday. If I'm lucky I might get one for the holidays.” He didn't notice the empathetic looks everyone gave him while he spoke, “The only one, other than my mom, that I really keep in contact with is Stiles, but even that is less frequent than it probably should be.”

“What's a Stiles?” Rossi asked as they all walked to the bullpen to gather the rest of their things.

Reid smiled, “My younger cousin.”

\---

Sheriff Stilinski was at the station when he got the call of another body showing up. It was the 5th one in 2 months. It mirrored the attacks from the fiasco just a couple years prior, back when Derek Hale moved back to town. He ran a hand through his hair as he glanced at the clock.

The help he'd called in from his nephew would be arriving soon enough. He was anxious to finally put the case behind him.

As if on cue, one of the deputies walked in, “Sir, the team from Quantico just showed up.”

“Good, tell them to come with me.” He said as he stood up from his desk. He grabbed his jacket as he exited his office. “Another body's been found.” He stated in a hurry, “You can ride with Anderson over to the scene.” He nodded towards the deputy who had informed him of their arrival. He did a double take when he spotted Reid. “Geez Spencer, when's the last time you ate?” 

“Good to see you too..” Reid mumbled, adjusting the strap on his satchel and quickening his pace to catch up with everyone else. 

Morgan laughed and slapped him on the shoulder, “He's got a point.”

Reid took advantage to look around the city during the ride over, certain buildings looked vaguely familiar while most of it felt foreign. He didn't have long to sight see as the SUV came to a halt. They were stopped at the edge of the forest, the yellow taped off area visible a few yards up the hill.

“Sorry about the rush out the door.” The Sheriff said as he walked over towards Reid, the leaves crunching under each footstep. “I guess introductions should be made. He looked to the man standing to the right of Spencer, “I'm Sheriff Stilinski.” He held out his hand.

“SSA Aaron Hotchner,” Hotch replied and shook the offered hand. He turned towards the rest of the team, “Over here we have SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA David Rossi, and our Media Liaison Jennifer Jareau.” Stilinski nodded to the group as they were named off.

Morgan was the first to speak once they made it to the body, “This makes the body count five, right?”

“Unfortunately.” The Sheriff scrubbed a hand over his face. “Though this one is a lot closer to town compared to the rest.”

“How far away were the other victims found?” Hotch inquired.

“Few miles into the woods, give or take. This is the first one I've seen this close to a main road.”

“Perhaps the unsub is getting more brave about killing closer to more populated areas?” Reid offered explanation.

“Or it could mean they were in a time crunch to dispose of this particular body.” Morgan looked around the area as he spoke. “I mean this is already the fifth one, and it's considerably closer. That's a big leap from a couple miles out to just a few yards from a main road.”

Hotch nodded, “Morgan has a point. Plus look at the ground, compared to the other photos we've seen, this is the cleanest crime scene. It's evident that the other victims were attacked and left in the same spot as their bodies were found. The ground here looks untouched.”

“So they killed her somewhere else and disposed of the body here.” Prentiss looked around. “If that's the case, then the other half of the body could be anywhere.” She said as she noted the lack of lower body.

“Hey Hotch take a look at this.” Morgan summoned him over and pointed to some scratches on the victims arms. “Does that look like an inscription to you?”

Reid followed close behind, looking over Hotch's shoulder as he leaned in for a closer look. “It looks like it says 'stop her'.” Reid was the one who spoke. He straightened up and turned back to the Sheriff, “Did the other bodies have writing on them?”

Stilinski shook his head, “No, this'll be the first.”

“Stop her? Do they mean the victim or someone else?” Rossi chimed in from where he was crouched on the opposite side of the body.

“How soon can the body be brought in for further examination?” Hotch asked. “There might be more writing that's hidden.”

“The M.E. Is on the way, Sir.” A deputy standing close by answered.

“Alright, we should head back to the station to go over everything else you have.” Hotch spoke to Sheriff Stilinski, who in turn nodded in agreement.

“Jacobson and Blake,” Stilinski pointed to two of the officers standing off to the side, “Stay here and wait for the M.E.” They nodded. “And keep the area clear of a certain bystander.”

As though he'd spoken a code word, officer Blake answered immediately, “Sir, we got a call from the station, he's at the school.”

“Good.” The Sheriff visibly relaxed before tensing up at Blake's next words.

“Apparently he blew up the Chemistry Lab. On accident.”

The FBI team carried looks ranging from concern and question, to slightly frightened as they looked at the Sheriff and his deputies. His shoulders sunk slightly, and it was then Reid noticed the bags under his eyes, exhaustion clearly evident in his features. It caused him to look much older from the last time Reid had seen him.

“Great..” He looked up at Hotch and his team, “I better go check this out, you guys alright to go back with Anderson?”

“We'll be fine.” Hotch answered. “But if this is related to the case, I can send Reid and Morgan with.” He offered.

Stilinski shook his head, “No it's unrelated. Just my idiot son causing trouble. Again.” He stormed off to his cruiser. “Meet you back at the station after I get this resolved.”

Hotch looked at Reid and raised an eyebrow, silently questioning him about his family. 

Reid just shrugged, unsure of what else to say other than, “Physics Magic?”


	2. Coincidental

“Something just doesn’t seem right.” Prentiss said as she leaned against the table. “Look at the bodies. The cause of death matches for each victim, but look at the wounds. They range from animalistic to  
clean and precise.”

“It doesn’t seem likely that there are two unsubs, though.” Reid answered. “If you look closer at the bodies, it shows a definite progression towards the smoother, more precise, lacerations.”

“The killer must’ve been new to everything, learning to better perfect their technique with each victim.” Rossi supplied.

“What type of weapon was used? Do we know?” Hotch asked, he crossed his arms and leaned against the desk next to Reid. He glanced at the pictures he was currently looking over.

“It looks like the weapon may have been a double edged sword.” Reid looked up and answered. He held the picture he was holding up for Hotch to see, “It looks as though unsub had difficulties cutting  
through the first time, and when they pulled the blade out, it cut through on the way out as well.”

“Morgan, call Garcia and have her do a search of anyone who may have recently bought one in the area.”

“Already on it.” Morgan answered, his cell up to his ear.

“You’ve reached the Amazing Garcia, ready to make some magic, at your service.”

“Hey Baby Girl, can you do a search of anyone in the area that may have recently bought a double edged sword?”

“Ick, is that what they’re using?” She asked.

“Maybe, we’re not entirely sure.”

“Sorry, Hot Stuff, I’m getting nothing on my end. Anything more specific?”

“Put her on speaker phone.” Reid said as he sat up.

“Garcia, you’re on speaker phone.” Morgan said and held the phone out for everyone to hear.

“What can I do for you, Sweet Stuff?” She asked.

“Instead of looking up recently bought swords, try searching for any classes that may have been given. The unsub clearly didn’t know how to use the weapon, so maybe they had to take lessons.”

The sound of her typing was faintly heard, “Does it have to be in the city? Or the surrounding area still work?”

“How close?”

“I found 3 classes, one of which was held about 10 miles out of town. The others were more than 50.”

“Garcia, can you get the names of the people who attended the class?” Hotch asked, leaning over Reid in order to get close enough to the phone.

“Please. Easy schmeezy.”

“When you do, find out who was in the immediate area who attended, if any.”

“Got it, Boss. Garcia out.”

Just as the phone was shut, a loud clatter could be heard at the front of the station.

“I swear I didn’t do it!” A young teen’s voice could be heard from the other side of the doors.

“Yeah, and I swear you’re not grounded.” Sheriff Stilinski said as he opened the doors. A shorter, more freckled, version of Reid came walking through behind him, along with another teen with darker hair and tan skin.

“Mr. Stilinski, it's true...kind of. I mean...he didn't _mean_ to.”

“Kind of? Didn't mean to? What kind of friend _are_ you, Scott!” 

“Come on, Stiles, even I know not to trust Lydia when she's moody...” Scott rolled his eyes.

“...Touché.” Stiles sighed.

“Why am I not surprised this is about Lydia Martin..Both of you, in my office. I'll deal with you later.” Sheriff pointed down the hall, making sure to block the view of the profilers on the opposite side of the room.

“But—” Stiles tried.

“Now!”

“Yes, sir.” The teens both said in unison and shuffled down towards said office. Stiles smacked Scott on the shoulder, a muffled _'dude!'_ could be heard as they disappeared down the hall.

“Sorry about that.” Sheriff said as he turned around to face the FBI team. “Find anything else out that I should know about?”

\---

“Dude, you're so toast.” Scott said as he slumped in his seat.

“Shut up, so are you when your mom finds out you were involved.” Stiles was lounging in his seat, staring at the ceiling.

“But I didn't do anything!” Scott protested.

“Don't think I won't bring you down with me! Correct me if I'm wrong, but Allison was there too, and as soon as your mom finds out..” Stiles imitated cutting his throat, “Nothing's gonna save your werewolf ass!”

“Dude don't do that!” Scott whined. “My mom can be scary...”

Stiles snorted and continued to stare at the ceiling. He drummed his fingers against his leg, willing the time go go by faster. He nearly fell off his chair when Scott bolted upright.

“Oh no!” 

“What? What's wrong? Should I be worried?” Stiles was looking around frantically.

“I totally forgot!” Scott looked at Stiles with worry.

It didn't take long for Stiles to catch on, “Oh god...don't tell me...”

“Allison!” Scott shook Stiles's shoulder.

“And there it is...jesus I swear you can't go 5 minutes without saying her name.” He sighed and rolled his eyes. “You're worse now than when you two were dating.”

“Dude this is serious! That's the whole reason we were going to meet up after school!” He pulled out his phone as fast he could. “She wanted to talk about possibly getting back together!”

“I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.” Stiles said sardonically.

“Shut up Stiles, you don't know what love is!”

“Yep that's definitely vomit.” Stiles wrinkled his nose. As Stiles waited for his friend to finish his mini meltdown, he took a chance to look around his dad's office for anything interesting. He noticed a few files poking out from the midst of other paperwork. Curiosity got the better of him and he leaned over the desk to get a better look.

He motioned for Scott to hang up the phone, “Hey check this out.” He said quietly, knowing his dad probably had someone waiting outside to keep an eye on them. “This is more information on the bodies that have been found.” He said in a hushed tone.

“They found another one?” Scott asked, putting his phone away and leaning in closer.

“Yeah, but this one is a clean slice instead of the claw marks.” He looked over at Scott.

“Hunters?” Scott asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

“If it is I don't think it was the Argents. Allison's dad has been pretty hardcore about that little peace act he put together with Derek.” He flipped through a few more pages.

“If different hunters moved in to town, don't you think Derek would've told us by now at one of the pack meetings?”

“The dude likes keeping things to himself, how should I know!” Stiles flailed his arms, “Even his _secrets_ , have secrets...that's why his muscles are so big.” He fell back in his seat and started fidling with a pen.

Scott blinked a couple times, “Did you just make a Mean Girls reference?”

Stiles glanced up, “It's a possibility.”

“You're so lame!” Scott laughed.

“Says the guy who knew what movie I was referencing!” Stiles flipped him off, but couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.

Just then the door opened up, revealing a slightly annoyed looking strawberry blonde, and a gangly FBI agent wit his hands in his pockets.

“Next time you mock me about how I look, don't expect me to come to your rescue.” Lydia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

“How was I mocking? I said you looked nice today!” Stiles argued.

The man standing behind her cleared his throat, “It might be best not to argue on this one, Stiles.”

The familiar voice made his gaze snap up, “Woah, what? Spencer?”

“Hey.” Reid awkwardly waved and shoved his hand back in his pocket.

“Dude what's with the girl hair?” Scott eyed him curiously.

“My what?” Reid looked at him puzzled.

“Don't mind my idiot friend. He doesn't know when to shut up.” Stiles lightly punched him on the arm. “That's my cousin!” He hissed under his breath.

“Oh..sorry.” Scott scratched the back of his head.

“So I hear you blew up the Chemistry Lab?” Reid spoke up and half smiled.

“I'm never going to hear the end of this!” Stiles buried his head in his hands and groaned.

“As it should be.” Lydia huffed, the sound of her heels tapping impatiently against the floor echoed in the small room. “Could you two hurry up? Boyd and Erica are waiting.”

“Oh joy...” Stiles reached for his backpack, “Just who I want to see.”

“Just think what Derek's gonna say when he finds out!” Scott laughed and jumped out of his chair, joining Lydia at the door.

“Still bringing you down with me!” Stiles called after him. He waited a few seconds, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

“Are you going to catch up with them?” Reid asked, leaning against the door frame.

“And listen to them mock me the rest of the way to Derek's? No thanks.” Stiles took a moment to get a better look at his cousin. He knew he was in the FBI, but he sometimes forgot since he never actually saw him. The rare phone calls they made to each other were the only reminder that he was even alive.

“Is there something you wanted to say?” Reid raised an eyebrow.

 _Profiler_. The word rang through his head as he remembered Spencer telling him what it was he actually did for the FBI. Of course he could read him so easily.

“You're here 'cause of the murders, right?” He looked Reid in the eye and watched as he nodded once.

“Your dad called, asking for help with the case.”

Stiles smiled bittersweetly, “And here I thought we were actually getting a visit from you.” 

Reid looked down but didn't respond. The silence was almost overbearing as they both waited for the other to say something.

“Hey, uh, could you make sure my dad eats the food I left for him?” Stiles pointed to a mini fridge on the opposite side of the room. “He tries to sneak curly fries, but I put some celery, carrot sticks and a chicken salad in there for him”

“We shouldn't be here that late.” 

Stiles shrugged, “You might not be.” He finally stood up, “But I haven't seen my dad for dinner in two weeks.” He slung his backpack over his shoulder and went to exit the room. Reid stepped out of the way. “Good to see you, Spencer.” He smiled and patted him on the shoulder, “Maybe you could stick around for a bit once this is all over?”

“We'll see.” Reid said and followed him down the hall.

Stiles laughed, “And that's Spencer speak for _'most likely not'_ isn't it?”

“Spencer speak?” Reid gave him an incredulous look.

Stiles smirked, “Dude, you could probably sell versions of Rosetta Stone dedicated just to you. I barely understand what you're saying half the time.”

“Kid's got a point.” Morgan said from across the way.

“See! Thank you!” Stiles threw an arm out for emphasis.

Reid just furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. He walked Stiles to the door that headed out to the main lobby area. “Don't blow up anything else.” There was a lightheartedness to his tone.

“Hey, what's it you like to call it?” Stiles scrunched his face as he thought momentarily, “Oh yeah! Physics Magic!” He gave him a thumbs up before leaving.

Reid's face lit up and he couldn't help but grin. He turned back to the group searching for a certain superior agent. 

Hotch sighed and reached into his pocket, “You're definitely related.” He produced a ten dollar bill from his wallet. JJ and Prentiss stood to the side trying to hide their amusement while seeming to be interested in the documents they were holding. Morgan and Rossi were less discreet with their snickering.

“Actually, statistics show that family members who have the same kind of mannerisms are no different than those showing the same kind of mannerisms that a close friend, or colleague might have. It all depends on the length of time one spends around the same people, eventually picking up on the things they say or do and incorporating them into their own lives.” Reid smirked. “The fact he said 'physics magic' is purely coincidental... Or he just has a good memory, since I think I mentioned that only once several years ago.” 

Reid walked over and plucked the money out of Hotch's hand, making sure to brush fingers as he did so. “But thanks anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there will be more interaction between Reid and the pack & and Stiles and the FBI team! Chapters will start to get longer as the story goes on, these first few shorties are just to get the ball rolling!


	3. Symbols

“Man, I can’t believe we got stuck with coming to set up for practice…” Stiles groaned and rubbed the muscles at the back of his neck, “Oh wait, now I remember, you’re the one that volunteered us both!” He huffed as he sent an icy glare to his friend. He’d be the first to admit that he didn’t particularly like being dragged out of bed an hour earlier than normal just to go to school and set up for something he was rarely even a part of. 

“Stop being so dramatic, it’s just for a couple more days.” Scott rolled his eyes, “Besides, being co-captain of the team means I have more responsibilities.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you have to drag me into them.” Stiles grumbled.

“C’mon don’t tell me you wouldn’t do the same.” Scott gave him an incredulous look.

Stiles gave his words thought, “I suppose you’re right.”

“See? So stop complaining and help me grab this box of cones.”

“Can’t you use your werewolf strength to pick it up yourself?” Stiles mumbled indignantly as he shuffled over to his friend.

Scott laughed, “Dude no wonder Coach hasn’t put you on front line, you’re too lazy.”

“I prefer to call it saving my energy for more important tasks.” Stiles pointed out. Before being able to continue with his train of thought, a shrill scream echoed down the hallway, the sheer intensity of it sending chills down Stiles’s spine.

The two made brief eye contact before dropping the box and bolting down the hallway. 

“Man, why do we always have to run towards possible danger?” Stiles thought aloud. “Can’t we run away from it for once?”

“Stiles, what if it’s related to one of the murders?” 

“Yeah, well we don’t know if it is or isn’t. For all we know, someone just slipped and fell.”

“I can smell blood.” Scott said matter of fact.

“So, someone fell and scraped their knee. No biggie.” Stiles tried.

“Dude, you think I wouldn’t be able to tell the difference?” Scott raised an eyebrow. He came to a stop, bracing his arm against Stiles’s chest to stop him from running forward.

“Ok, you’ve gotten better at using your little werewolf powers, but a guy can dream can’t he?” He whispered and swatted Scott’s hand away.

Scott motioned for Stiles to be quiet and tilted his head. His eyebrows furrowed as he was in deep thought, and he remained silent for another few moments. “I can hear the janitor calling the police.” He looked back at Stiles with determination, “We better make this quick.”

“Can you tell how far away he is?” Stiles asked, poking his head around the corner to make sure there weren’t any unwanted eyes watching them.

“It’s ok; he’s on the other side of the school.” Scott answered. “C’mon we don’t have much time until the police get here.”

Stiles nodded once and led the way into the locker room, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up immediately. He heard Scott shut the door behind them.

At first glance the room seemed undisturbed, but the smell of blood was even strong enough for Stiles to notice. He noted how Scott kept scrunching his nose and would turn away, wondering if he would even be able to notice other scents that could have been left behind.

The pack had never been able to get to the crime scenes early enough to use their own form of “detective skills” to help in finding out who the mysterious killer was. Even in the likely chance of getting caught snooping around a crime scene with the FBI in town, the duo knew they needed every bit of evidence they could scrape up.

“Oh man, I’m so glad I don’t have your heightened sense of smell..” Stiles covered his arm over his face, his eyes began to water.

“Dude, tell me about it.” It was clear Scott wanted nothing more than to pull his jersey over his nose.

“So, can you smell anything other than dead body?” A blood trail began to make view as the boys peered around the corner into the showers. Stiles could feel the bile rise up, but swallowed it back down. He took some calming breaths.

“You ok, man?” Scott asked and patted him on the shoulder.

“Just hurry up and do your business, I’ll be over here.” Stiles pointed to the opposite side of the room and pulled out his phone. “Better take some pictures to show the rest of the pack.”

“Good idea.” Scott answered and turned back to the body. It looked to be the body of a young girl, her hair covered her face and was matted from dried blood. 

Stiles took in the sight of the mangled corpse in front of him, noticing the large misshapen slashes along the body. It was nothing clean like the bodies that had been found cut in half. “It looks like whoever is responsible for the kills is starting to revert back to their original kills.” He noted aloud. He shrugged at the confused look Scott shot him. “Spencer likes to send me copies of the profiling books he finds interesting. Most of it goes over my head,” his eyebrows furrowed as he looked closer at one of the pictures he’d taken, “but I can understand enough of it to know what to look for.” He trailed off. Stiles looked back up at the body and took a few steps forward.

“What?” Scott asked and tried to see where Stiles was looking at.

“There.” He pointed. “Do you see that?”

Scott blinked and shook his head.

“I swear having those powers mean nothing to you sometimes.” Stiles scoffed, “Look at the design on her shoulder blade. It’s faint, but it’s still somewhat noticeable.”

Scott had to look for a while longer before it registered for him. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Yep.” Stiles enunciated. “Just like the spiral we found Derek’s sister buried under.”   “And the one that Peter wrote on my window that one time.” Scott said with distaste.

“So it’s definitely werewolf related?” Stiles asked, a sinking feeling made its way into his gut.

“Looks like it.” Scott said. He sat up straighter and turned his head. “Hurry up and take a few more pictures. I can hear some car doors closing.”

“How far away?” Stiles asked.

“They’re still outside. Maybe a minute at most?” Scott shrugged.

Stiles nodded and hurried to take more pictures while also trying to not step in any blood. His heart pounded in his ears all the while. He maneuvered his way around the body and nearly slipped on a puddle of water, just managing to keep himself from falling face first onto the corpse.

“Stiles!” Scott hissed and looked back and forth between him and the door frantically. “They’ll be here any second!”

Stiles leapt over a particularly large puddle of blood and grabbed onto Scott for support, they both scrambled to get to the door. Stiles was about to turn the handle when Scott’s hand shot out and slapped it away.

“We don’t want to go that way. They’re just a few feet down the hall!” He whispered and looked at Stiles with wide eyes.

Stiles stomach flip flopped and he looked around the room desperately hoping to find a hiding place. “Follow me!” He said as he grabbed the sleeve of Scott’s shirt and maneuvered their way around the lockers.

“Where are we going?” Scott looked over his shoulder.

“Just be quiet, and trust me.” Stiles said and stopped short in front of the Coach’s office.

“Dude, hurry up!” Scott shook Stiles’s shoulder. “They’re right outside!” 

Stiles reached for the doorknob, jiggling it and twisting as hard as he could. “It’s locked.” He said frustrated, before his eyes lit up. “Scott! Coach gave you his key so we could get into the supply closet! I bet it works for his office too!” He reached for the lanyard dangling around his friend’s neck, tugging Scott down towards the doorknob.

“Dude, let me take it off first!” Scott yelped, his head hit the door with an audible thud.

“No time!” Stiles huffed. His fingers shook as he tried to jam it into the lock. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and he was glad that Scott was the only other one able to hear in light of the situation. Steadying his hands as best he could, he was able to unlock it; the click of the lock rang in his ears.

Scott looked behind them once more and shoved Stiles into the office just as the door to the locker room opened. He turned the knob and silently shut the door to the Coach’s office, letting out a breath of air he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as soon as he let go.

Stiles sighed and scrubbed a hand over his head. He looked at Scott and grinned, flashing thumbs up. 

Scott couldn’t help the smile that bloomed across his face. He held up his finger, signaling for them both to be quiet as he inclined his head towards the locker room. “You were right.” Scott said simply.

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows but said nothing.

“About the killer reverting back.” Scott clarified.

He could hear the muffled voices beyond the door and wondered which members of the team had been sent over. He recognized a few of the deputies from the station, and the curt voice of Spencer’s superior, Hotchner, but no one else.

As if sensing his unspoken question, “Your cousin is on his way over from the station.” Scott whispered.

Stiles nodded and looked around the office for the door that led to the hallway. “Lets get going, man, before they come looking in here.”

\---

“Allison did you and Boyd find anything on the East end of town?” a stern voice asked.

“No, the lead we had was a flop.” Allison answered and leaned back in her seat.

The pack had all gathered once they’d gotten the call from a frantic Scott and Stiles, they shared their most recent tales as they waited for the dynamic duo to make an entrance in Derek’s apartment.

“Yeah, whoever this is knows how to keep us chasing our tails.” Boyd said and shook his head.

“Whoever is doing this is gonna regret stepping foot in this town.” Derek snarled and clenched his fists, his claws were protruding and dug into the palm of his hand.

“Lets hope that whatever Batman and Robin called us here for is worth it.” Erica said, lounging back and filing her nails. “I don’t think I can skip much more school for this. My parents are starting to think something is up.”

“You won’t have to worry about missing any school today.” Stiles voice echoed off the walls.

The pack looked up to the entryway to the apartment and watched as Scott and Stiles meandered in. Stiles immediately went for the open spot on the couch next to Erica, while Scott cuddled up to the armrest next to Allison.

“What do you mean?” Erica asked and raised an eyebrow. She glanced sideways at Stiles before looking over to Scott for answers.

“They found another body.” Scott said grimly. “In the boy’s locker room.”

“Whoa, what?” Isaac sat forward from his perch on one of the bar stools. “How’d you know?”

“Scotty here signed us up for some early morning lacrosse practice set up.” Stiles explained, “We got there in time to hear the janitor scream.” 

“Good thing he didn’t want to stick around a dead body.” Scott sighed.

“Yeah, because going in there to take photos was the perfect way I wanted to start my day.” Stiles rolled his eyes.”

“You were at the crime scene before the police?” Derek asked, his eyes darted to Stiles.

“Well, yeah, dude. The janitor had to go dial 911 while he had his freak out. Enough time for us to get in and get out before they noticed.” Stiles waggled his eyebrows and pulled out his phone.

Ignoring his snarky reply, Derek turned his attention to Scott, “Did you notice anything unusual?”

“And once again Stiles is overlooked…” Stiles pouted. Erica gave him a reassuring pat on the head.

Scott shook his head, “No, I couldn’t smell anything. All I could smell was the body, obviously, but usually I can pick up on other scents. But it was…it was like this one was wiped clean.” He furrowed his brows.

“Wiped clean, as in someone sanitized it?” Allison asked.

“No, I’d be able to smell the chemicals.” He closed his eyes in concentration. “It was like…”

“It was like someone took away the scent completely.” Derek confirmed.

“Yeah…how’d you know?”

Derek paced, his fists clenching more with each step. “Whoever this is, knows how to use certain warding devices.”

“Like Dr. Deaton and the mountain ash he showed us?” Stiles piped in.

Derek looked him in the eyes and nodded.

“Well isn’t that just fan-freaking-tastic.” Stiles threw his hands up in defeat.

\---

“Alright, so now we’ve got an unsub that has reverted back after all the time they took to refine their technique?” Morgan asked as he looked around the locker rom, his voice echoed off the walls.

Reid stood behind him, he chewed on his lip as he mulled over his thoughts. “Maybe it’s not just one unsub?” He supplied.

Hotch was beside him, his expression not giving away any emotion, “Perhaps, but lets not jump to any conclusions.” He watched Reid take several strides to the body.

“If you look at how all the bodies have been found up to this point, it’s clear that there have been two methods.” Reid motioned to the gashes, “These are identical to the first bodies found, yet the other ones were killed in a completely different fashion.”

“Didn’t you suggest that the unsub had a hard time getting used to using their weapon of choice?” Morgan asked. “Could it be possible that the victim gave the unsub a run for their money and they had no choice but to be more brutal?”

“I don’t know…something just seems off about this one compared to the other bodies found.” Reid muttered.

“I hope what you’re saying isn’t true,” The Sheriff said from the opposite side of the locker room as he finished up some paperwork with the janitor. “One killer is enough. We don’t need two running around this town.”

Both Reid and Hotch nodded in agreement.

“Hey guys look at this.” Morgan grabbed everyone’s attention as he pointed to the back of the victim’s body. “Right here on the shoulder blade,” He traced the pattern midair with one finger, “What does it mean do you think?”

Reid’s brow furrowed and he peered closer. “It looks as if it was etched on post-mortem.” He blindly reached into his satchel and withdrew his notepad and quickly sketched it for later reference. “I'll have to do some research when we get back to the station, but I'm fairly certain it's some kind of celtic symbol.”

Shuffling from the opposite side of the room signaled the return of the Sheriff. “I bet you Stiles could tell you more about that stuff.” He pointed to the scribbling in Reid's notebook.

“Yeah?” Morgan asked and stood back up, “He big into all things celtic?”

“That would be an understatement of the century.” He snorted, “He's been obsessed with it for months now. I've had to literally pry the computer away from him and force him to go to school a couple of times. He's been so wrapped up in all that research he does.” The Sheriff walked closer, keeping an eye on the body solemnly. “Says it's for some class project or something.” He shrugged.

He missed the look of concern flash across the profilers faces as they all nodded to each other in silent understanding.

Reid tucked the notebook away, frowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god I'm so sorry for the wait!! D: I had this typed up at work and saved in my personal file, but kept forgetting to e-mail it to myself so I could upload it!
> 
> I'm a terrible author... ToT
> 
> uh-oh! is Stiles suspect numero uno!? 8((
> 
> I know I said the chapters would be longer, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting another year XD oops..you win some, you lose some!
> 
> EDIT: LOLOL CONTINUITY? WHAT IS THAT? APPARENTLY I DON'T KEEP TRACK OF MY OWN WRITING LONG ENOUGH TO REALIZE I HAD PUT REID AT THE STATION, BUT THEN HE MAGICALLY MADE HIS WAY TO THE BODY. OMFG. LET ME JUST FIX THAT. GOOD LORD..

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself...I had to make Reid related to the Stilinskis!
> 
> This won't be mainly based on the pairings, but wanted to put those up there in case people wonder why there's lots of implied Hotch/Reid and Sterek.


End file.
